


A Date With Mox

by magical_girl_394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AJ is Dean's biggest fan, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bayley can't ever get Dean's name right, Bayley gives lots of bone-crushing hugs, Cute, Dating, Dean is a pro wrestler, F/M, Fluff, Language, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_girl_394/pseuds/magical_girl_394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...A continuation of "Gifts Fron Dean".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a sequel (I guess you could call it that) to "Gifts From Dean". A person on this site commented on my story, and made the suggestion to do a continuation. There will be another chapter added at some point, seeing as this is only Chapter One that's being posted. Enjoy!!

It's been about a week after meeting Dean Ambrose. I still couldn't believe that we had met. He gave me hugs, and a kiss, and other wonderful presents... including his phone number jotted down on a small piece of paper. I had considered giving him a call, but I figured that he had been too busy with being on the road. Not to mention that I was too terrified to dial those holy numbers, and have a slightly normal conversation with him.

"C'mon, AJ. Don't be such a coward!! Do it!!"

"Bayley, shut up for a minute."

I sighed heavily, my heart racing. I kept telling myself to stop, and I don't know why. He gave me his number for a reason.

'Call me if you need anything.'

Bayley yanked my phone out of my hands, running out the door.

"Bayley!! What are you doing?!! Get back here, you crazy bitch!!"

I heard her maniacal cackling.

"No way, lady!!" she screamed.

I ran into my kitchen from my bedroom, watching her clicking away at my phone. I stood at my table, narrowing my gaze.

"I'm doing something that you should've done when you first got Ambrose's number!!" Bayley said.

"Don't you dare," I whispered.

"Too late!!" she replied, tossing my phone to me. I looked down at the screen, noticing that she dialed his number. It was ringing.

I shrieked. "What did you do?!!"

Bayley giggled.

I felt like pulling my hair out.

"Hello?" came a man's voice from my phone.

"Shit," I muttered. Clearing my throat, I raised the mic to my lips. "Hi. Is this Dean Ambrose?"

"Why, yes it is, Miss April," he answered.

My heart skipped a beat, like it usually did when he spoke to me. "How did you know who this was?"

"Well, AJ, I could recognize your wonderful voice from anywhere. I was wondering when you'd call. I was starting to think that you weren't interested in contacting me."

Swallowing my nerves, I replied. "Of course I wanted to. I just though that you'd be too busy to talk, since you're on the road a lot." I didn't mention the fact that I was too much of a chicken to talk to him at all.

Dean chuckled. "I can always make time for my biggest fan."

I grinned.

"So, now that we're on the phone together, chatting away, what is it that you needed, April?"

"I-- I... um..." I stuttered. I couldn't bring myself to ask this too handsome man out for a date. He was just so perfect, and way too good for a date with me, even if I'm his biggest fan. I was quiet for a few minutes, trying to think of what to say.

"Remember what I told you last week?" he said, breaking the awkward silence.

"...Don't be shy?"

"Exactly. So, what is it that you'd like to ask of me?"

"I want you to go out on a date with me!!" I blurted without thinking. I could hear Bayley silently giggle at my oddness. Clearing my throat, I added, "Please?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

I could swear I could hear his smile as he confirmed. I couldn't help but helplessly blush.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. You can choose, though, I'd you'd like," I replied.

"Nope. As your date to this dinner, I think it would be more appropriate if you were to decide where would be the best place for us to eat. I'm not too familiar with the food around your area, so I would be honored if you chose a good spot for us to get together for a few hours."

'He's basically asking me for my opinion,' I thought. 'And he's still being abnormally polite again!! I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I'm really liking it.'

Scratching my head, I suggested, "How about Luigi's Italian Restaurant? I've been there a few times, and the food and atmosphere are perfect for a night out."

"Sounds good to me, beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow at six."

"Okay!!" I nearly squealed. 

With a tiny chuckle, he bid me farewell, and hung up the phone.

I did a three-sixty on my heels, smiling and yelling out of joy. I giggled uncontrollably. My heart raced. I had butterflies in my stomach. I felt like a little kid that just won all of the candy in the world.

"Aren't you glad that I took your phone and did this for you?" Bayley said to me. She was eyeing me from the couch in the living room. "Without my help, you wouldn't have a date with Jon Ambrose."

I stopped in my spot, recollecting myself. Brushing my hair behind my ears, I said, "I'm still upset that you took my phone, but, yes, I'm happy that you got me to go through with this."

Bayley cleared her throat, and raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, shutting my eyes. "Thank you, Bayley."

"You're more than welcome," she replied. She got up off of the couch, running up to me. I braced myself for one of her famous bone-crunching bear hugs. I received one, just as I suspected. We stood there in the kitchen for a few moments; Bayley was sniffling, pretending to tear up.

"I'm so glad that you're finally growing up. You're going out on a date with a grown man... that has a great paying job... that's handsome... and he's polite to you..." She stopped to sniffle again. "I'm so proud of you!!"

"Bayley... you're crushing me," I coughed, struggling to get my words out.

She let me go, grinning wide at me. "Yay!! You have a date!!"

I also grinned, rubbing my sides. "By the way, Bayley, it's Dean, not Jon."

She stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes. She gasped suddenly. "We need to get you ready for tomorrow!!" Bayley exclaimed, jumping in place, making her hair move up and down. "We need to get you a dress, do your hair, throw on some makeup, and possibly some jewelry--"

I shook my head, causing her to stop halfway through her sentence. "Bayley, I'm not getting dolled up for a date that will only last an hour or so."

"I'll come back over tomorrow morning. We'll go shopping for you, and everything. It'll be so much fun!!" she shrieked.

"Yippee," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Bayley grabbed her belongings and made her way to the door. "I'll see you at nine in the morning. Don't stay up too late, cutie!!" She blew a kiss at me, then opened the front door. "See ya!!" She was gone with a slam of the door.

I sighed, making my way to the living room. I kneeled down and plunked my face in one of the pillows on the couch, moaning as loud as possible. "Bayley... you're becoming a real pain in my ass. Doing all of this girly crap better pay off during my date with Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter II of "A Date With Mox"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of the story. Enjoy!!

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The sound of my alarm clock was screeching at me, wanting me to get up out of bed. It was seven thirty am, the clock read. I wanted to get showered up and feed myself before Bayley decided to barge in, and yell about how excited she was that we were having a girls' day. Yawning, I sat up. I groaned, looking down at my Unstable t-shirt. 'This is going to be a long day,' I thought.

I threw the blankets off of me, stumbling out of bed. The alarm clock was still screaming, so I unplugged it. "Shut up," I grunted. I went to my dresser, pulling out new clean clothes for a morning shower. I pulled out a black pair of skinny jeans, and my dark gray DE/AN Dirty Deeds t-shirt. Stretching, I left the room and went to my washroom.

As I undressed, I couldn't help but wonder what Bayley had in store for me this morning. Knowing her, she'll want me to spend a few hundred dollars on an outfit that I'll only wear once. Sure, I have a good paying job, but that doesn't mean I'll break myself over an outfit. Whatever she has in store for me, I hope it's good.

I also thought about what Dean would look like for our get-together. I'm wondering if he will wear his usual street clothes. Even if he does, he'll look great. His manners will come into play, too. I know that he'll be polite, like he usually is. I'm still shocked at the fact that he's so nice with his fans, especially me. Out of everybody he's ever encountered, he treated me like a princess. I can just imagine how he will be tonight.

Before clambering into the shower, I texted Dean, giving him my address. 'I hope he doesn't get lost,' I thought.

After I stripped myself, I looked at my reflection and blinked. 'I'm not sure what to expect from these two, but I hope it's good,' I thought. With a small smile, I climbed into the shower.

•••

I brushed my teeth while looking at the time on my phone. Eight forty-five am, it read. I was all ready to go; I had showered, ate my breakfast, dried my hair, and now I'm finishing my teeth. 'I'm surprised Bayley isn't here yet,' I pondered, as I rinsed my brush and mouth.

I heard a loud, frantic banging in my door. I stuck my head out of the bathroom door. "Speaking of which, that must be her," I muttered.

"Open up!!" cried Bayley, who continued thudding away.

"I'm coming!! Hold on a minute!!" I left the washroom, going to my kitchen. I swung the door open, and Bayley stormed in. She put her bag down, grabbing me for one of her bear hugs. She squeezed the air out of me.

"Good morning, AJ!!" she said, hugging me.

I wheezed, not capable to producing speech.

Bayley let me go, and smiled at me. "You ready for today? I'm really excited!!" she exclaimed. She was chatting rather quickly; I could tell that she could barely contain her excitement. "We get to go dress shopping for you, we're going to get your hair done, we get to put on your makeup--"

"Bayley, slow down," I breathed. Rubbing my sides, I added, "I told you last night... I'm not getting dolled up for our date. Yes, I do want to look nice, but at the same time, I don't want to come off as a trollop."

She grinned wide at me. "Don't worry, April. You won't look like a tart. By the time I'm through with you, you're going to be thanking me. You'll look great!!" She marched to the door and grabbed her bag. "We're going to Dot's Fashions," Bayley informed me. "Don't worry about bringing your wallet. I'm paying."

•••

It took about fifteen minutes to arrive at Ferry Plaza, the location of Dot's Fashions. It was a petite shop, one that I didn't go to very often. I've only been here a few times to browse around. The clothes and shoes here were above average, I noticed before.

Finding a decent parking spot, Bayley reversed into the lot and stopped the car. I gazed at the tiny building, noticing that it looked nearly deserted.

"Ready?" she asked, turning her head to me.

I nodded.

She grinned. Opening the doors of the car, we stepped out. Bayley had her bag, so we ventured onward. Stomping into the shop, both of us stared at all of the dresses and pants and shoes that they had to offer. We were greeted by an older man at the door.

"Good morning, ladies!!" he politely claimed. "Do you need assistance with anything?" His cheeks shone as he flashed his pearls. I noticed that his eyes were opened a bit too wide.

I looked at his name tag. 'Bo? Odd name for a greeter,' I thought. 'He seems too positive.'

"No, we're okay," Bayley replied.

"Have a great day!!" Bo yelled excitedly, as we walked off. Bayley grabbed a cart, and we commenced with the shopping.

"He's weird," she muttered to me. I nodded in agreement.

I rummaged through some of the clothing racks, in the hopes of finding a suitable dinner dress. It didn't need to be fancy, but it did need to look good. I passed a pink floral dress; I scrunched my nose at it. I seen greens, blues, yellows, and even a fluorescent orange one. All of them made me shake my head.

"What about this one?" came Bayley's voice. I spun around to see an overly puffy bubblegum pink dress. There were poofs at the shoulders, light pink lace sleeves, and lining the bottom of the dress were sequins. There were sparkles on it from top to bottom. It was horrendous.

"It looks like a fairy threw up Pepto Bismol on this," I commented.

Bayley shrugged and put the dress back. Looking at the rack that she was going through, I noticed a black one with red added to it. I pulled it out, my eyes locked on it. My eyes widened.

"Bayley..." I whimpered, pulling on her shirt.

She faced me with a handful of dresses in her grasp, to look at what I had found. Her eyes widened, too. It was a black silk dress, fashioned at the bottom to look like a tutu. There was a red bow at the waist, and it was sleeveless, as well as strapless. It was perfect.

"I want it," I crooned. I could swear I was drooling.

"Put it in the cart!!" she squealed.

Grinning like a nut, I tossed it in the cart. "Let's look for shoes now!!" I yelled excitedly. 

I skipped down the isles, looking for shoes. I saw flats galore, of each size and color. I frowned, not seeing any Chucks around. I ceased my jolly hop, turning to Bayley.

"Bayley... I can't find any Chuck Taylors," I pouted. "I need some. Flats hurt my feet, Bay."

"Done and done." She pulled a pair of black and white Chucks from the cart. "I also got you a hairband and some earrings, while you were skipping around like an escaped lunatic."

I went over to where she stood, looking at the accessories that she picked up. The hairband was red, and the earrings were white skulls. Both were pretty cute. 

"Bayley, I'm impressed with you. You sort of know what I like." I grinned, putting the accessories back in its rightful spot. After she jumped up and down, giddiness overcoming her, we decided to go to the cash register, since I didn't spot anything else that I needed.

•••

"We're doing your hair and makeup next, AJ," she said, as we stepped inside of my house. We stopped for lunch after getting my stuff at Dot's, plus we were running errands that needed to be done. We were out for a few hours. Since we left the house around nine this morning, it was now three forty-five in the afternoon. The time for my date with Dean kept drawing nearer.

"Okay. We have nearly two hours to get everything done," Bayley pointed out. "I don't want to rush anything, but we need to get you all fixed up before six."

I shut the door, heading to the kitchen. I set my newly bought items beside the table. "Can't we just straighten my hair? It's quick, and it looks good."

Bayley flopped down on the couch. "Well, what about your makeup? And what about wearing your glasses? They'll go good with your dress and sneakers."

"We can still do that. I don't want to wear very much, though. As for my glasses..." I scratched my nose, thinking about it. "I guess I could wear them."

Bayley jumped off of the couch. "You can wear some red lipstick, and black mascara. Does that sound good?" 

I nodded. 

She ran at me, a smile glued to her face. "Good. Let's do this!!"

•••

It was five thirty, half an hour before Dean would show up. My hair, makeup, and dress were already on me. I gave myself a look-over in my body mirror in the bedroom. I appeared to be beyond pretty.

"AJ!! You look superb!!" Bayley squeaked, squeezing me with another one of her hugs. "Dean is going to absolutely love how you look."

I coughed. "Thanks, Bay," I wheezed. 

She let me go, and smiled. "I'm so happy for you. You have a date with a real person!! And with a professional wrestler!!" She began prancing around, now rambling in a singsong voice. "You're on a date with Dean Good, you're on a date with Dean Good..."

"It's Dean freaking Ambrose!!" I growled. "Don't make me tell you again."

Bayley ceased her silliness when we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!!" Bayley gasped. She rushed out of the room to get the door. I heard the door creak open, and listened to Bayley's chipper greeting.

"Hi, is April here? I hope I have the right address."

'Oh, good Lord. He's early,' I panicked to myself. I scrambled around my bedroom, too terrified to step out of my room. "What do I do? What do I do?!!" I silently whimpered. My heart race as Bayley called for me.

"Oh, AJ!! Your date is here!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter will be the last chapter in this story. I haven't started working on it yet, but hopefully, when I do, it'll sound much better than this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this sounded all right. I began writing it yesterday, and I think it's pretty well done. Let me know what you all think of it. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks!! :3


End file.
